The present invention relates to a method for uniform mixing of materials using droplet-discharging means of piezoelectricity-controlled type, as well as to an apparatus therefor.
In recent years, mixing and reaction of very small amounts of materials have been necessary in, for example, semiconductor production, chemical reaction or analysis of very small amounts of materials and researches in biotechnology field represented by quick analysis of small amounts of biocompounds (e.g. analysis of small amounts of secretions from particular cells such as nerve cells and the like).
Also in mixing of materials of very high reaction speed or in chemical reaction wherein it is desired to achieve an accurate polymerization degree, it is necessary to mix the materials batchwise each time in a given very small amount to achieve uniform reaction constantly, because when the materials are mixed and reacted in a large amount, the portion of material mixture (wherein mixing has progressed) is already in a reaction stage before the completion of complete mixing, the portion of materials (wherein material mixing is not made) is not yet in a reaction stage, consequently no uniform reaction product is obtained.
When mixing and reaction such as mentioned above is insufficient, there is taken a measure of, for example, maintaining the reactor at low temperatures in order to reduce the reaction speed.
The present invention has been completed in view of the above-mentioned necessities and is intended to provide a method for uniform mixing of materials, which enables mixing and reaction of very small amounts of materials, and an apparatus used in the method.